Wicked Captain
by Rainbow820
Summary: This is a story about Zelena and Hook while he is the dark one. This is a new ship I think so please be open minded.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of this accept for the Wicked Captin idea, at least I think I do I have never seen this before so ya.**

 **I am CS fan but this idea popped into my head and I thought I would write about it because that it was fanfiction is for.**

Killian's Perspective:

" You can forget about our future Swan " I say in a growl looking at Zelena and as the darkness takes over and I willing let it in, Captain Hook is back. Zelena offers me my memories but I want to wait to take care of Emma for doing this to me. " We're gonna need a plan " I say grabbing Zelena by the waist and disappearing in a cloud of smoke onto my ships deck. Zelena starts to talk about end baby girl " stop talking we can get you to her once we have a plan to get rid of Emma " I say. " I prefer the darkness on you " she says to me I smirk and start down to my brig where I keep a map of the town. Zelena starts to follow but falls when she steps in the broken board in my ship I catch her before her head hits the ground. " Ugh crap my ankle " She moans removing her glove to go and fix it. " Here allow me I say waving my hand over it and healing it. " Thank you captain I could have done it myself " she said standing up and putting her glove back on our eyes meet her light blue meeting my darker blue ones. I lean in and my lips lightly brush hers.

Emma's Perspective:

As soon as the ink wears off I pull an image of Killian up to see him catching Zelena before she falls and healing her ankle even though Zelena is capable of doing it herself. I ignore the family I know is outside. I watch Killian lightly kiss Zelena and I scream in pain falling to my knees the image fading away. I pull off my jacket and grip at my chest the betrayal and hurt overwhelming. Regina rushes inside " Emma what happened did you hurt my sister " she asks urgently. " No she and Hook left " I say telling her of what just happened. Regina sighs and drops to her knees to look me in the eyes. " Miss Swan you need to remember the man who kissed my sister is Captain Hook not Killian Jones it is like my curse we are one in the same with who we were yet completely different. You mean nothing to dark one Hook but everything to Killian." She tells me but I don't care it hurts so I disappear to my room locking the door and crying wishing for the first time ever I could rip my heart out.

Zelena's Perspective:

I jump back when Hook kisses me and he gives me a sly smile as I walk forward and kiss him deeply. I pull back and make a map appear " it's just the hormones it won't happen again " I say sharply. " That's what they all say " he tells me but says nothing more as he starts his planning his hook arm looped around my waist as I give him ideas and we plan. Once we have come with a good enough idea of what we're gonna do, summon up old villains to try and actually make a plan because we cannot agree on anything, he decides I can find my baby but to come back soon and leaves me with a kiss on the lips and a flirty smile.

 **Hope you enjoyed I'm making this a few parts long but nothing to crazy and tonight's episode will dictate some other choices for this story. The chapters will be shorter then my Truest Beliver Stoires but this isn't an actual thing that I have heard of so I have nothing to go off of really.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena's Perspective:

After seeing my little girl I gave her back to Robin. Then I went and found Hook seeing his plan I gave a wicked wicked smile and stepped to him" My my captain you have outdone yourself" I say. Looking at the dark ones walking to shore the leader is clearly a woman with blue skin. " Hello your the first dark one aren't you I must say I admire your work " I say. " ahh I remember you Zelena Rumple's star pupil" The woman says. " My name is Nimue pleasure " she says and I shake her hand my hand dropping over Hook's shoulders.

Hook's Perspective:

I smile our plan is complete I'll get my revenge soon enough. " Well lass you wanted the villains I got the worst " I say to Zelena. Nimue smiles at me " I do remember hearing from a smug teenager clamming that he was the worst villain you ever faced " she tells me. " Pan " I hiss " what of him "I demand "what happened to him he is in hell no doubt " I say. " Of course he is but he took all his dead lost boys and has formed his own little land no one in hell dare challenges him I don't like the boy but Rumple was to scared to face him the boy got eternal youth after all " Nimue tells me our friends lined up. " Well lass we at going to take over the town protect your child see you soon" I say darkly ,kissing her. As she disappears I turn to the dark ones " follow me " I say leading them towards the town.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tonight episode gave me chills god I love this show. Sad to see it end next week but will be ready for the spring premiere. Oncers forever!**


End file.
